


Good Things Come in Small Spaces

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus will go to any lengths to please Harry, no matter how small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come in Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my submission for Daily Devaint's June 2008 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Claustrophilia: Arousal by being confined to small spaces
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks to Sevfan for the use of her sharp, beta-reading eyes, and to Eeyore9990, who held my hand when I panicked about my original idea for this month's submission (that may yet see the light of day, depending).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** As always, nothing you recognize is mine.

~

Good Things Come in Small Spaces

~

For all his grumbling, Severus proved to be surprisingly accommodating when Harry had haltingly made his request. He hadn’t even laughed. Much. 

The hardest thing had been figuring out how to sneak into the house. Since the Anti-Apparation wards the Ministry had placed during the war were still up, they would have to find another way enter. It was Severus who had proposed that they wait until no one was watching, then walk up to the house. Harry had to admit, sometimes the simplest plans worked the best.

“That wasn’t my aunt and uncle. I can’t believe that they actually sold it,” Harry whispered as they watched the Muggle car drive away. 

“Can’t say I blame them,” Severus muttered. “The house sustained a lot of damage during the war.” 

“Looks like that’s all been repaired, though,” Harry said. “From the outside it looks pretty good.”

Severus looked up and down the street. “I suppose, if they were trying to make it look as unprepossessing as all the other houses,” he finally said.

Recalling how ordinary his relatives had wanted to appear, Harry nodded. “I bet they were, although I wonder...?” Harry bit his lip.

“What?” 

“What if they changed things around _inside_ when they rebuilt? What if it’s not there any more?”

Severus pushed away from the wall against which he’d been leaning. “Then we shall find some other way to satisfy your...fetish.” He held out his hand and Harry took it. “Are you ready?”

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded, and together they cast the Invisibility Charm over themselves. Emerging from the shadows, they walked up to the front door. Muggle locks were no match for an Unlocking Charm, and the men slipped inside easily. 

“It looks much the same to me,” Severus said, looking around. With a wave of his wand he removed the Invisibility Charm. “Now, where is this cupboard?”

Taking his hand, Harry led him over to the stairs. “It used to be right here... _Lumos_!”

It had been painted over, but the lines where the door to the small room had been could still be seen. Harry kneeled down and whispered, “ _Alohomora,_ ” and the door opened slightly, enough to allow him to slip a finger inside the crack and pull it out. “It’s still here!” he whispered, excited. 

“Indeed,” Severus murmured. “It looks like a miniscule space.”

Harry grinned up at him. “Worried you won’t fit?” 

“Worried I shall get stuck in there,” Severus countered dryly.

“I’ll get you out if you do,” Harry promised. With a snicker he crawled inside. “Come on, Severus. I can’t do this without you.”

Severus shook his head. “God help me,” he muttered before getting onto his knees. He inadvertently kicked a small table against the wall and cursed under his breath as some papers spilled onto the floor. 

“Come on, Severus,” Harry said. “We can fix that later.”

“So impatient,” Severus said, resuming his crawl to follow Harry into the cramped space. “Well it’s certainly...cosy,” he said, finally managing to pull his legs inside with effort. 

“You do remember the part where they hated me, right?” Harry was crouched against the back wall as Severus adjusted to the tiny space. He remembered just in time to cast a Cushioning Charm on the floor, earning a smile for his efforts.

“I vaguely recall that, and yet,” Severus purred, lying back and trying to shift into a comfortable position, “here we are, in the house you were raised in, and you want to fuck in the closet under the stairs where you were virtually imprisoned for ten years.” He shook his head.

Harry shrugged even as he blushed. “What can I say? Small places make me...randy.”

“Indeed,” Severus murmured. Casting a Disrobement Spell on both of them, he smirked at Harry’s groin. “So I see. Well, you’d best straddle me,” he said a moment later, raising his knees and wedging his feet against the wall so that his body would fit in the space.

Harry crawled over him, finally managing to settle on top of Severus, leaning back against his thighs. Severus ran his hands over Harry’s torso before moving them down and over Harry’s crotch to cup his bollocks and then fondle his erect prick. He smirked as Harry gasped. “Yes, apparently you do have a bit of claustrophilia.” 

Harry shook his head and leaned over to kiss Severus. “You and your big words,” he whispered before sucking Severus’ bottom lip into his mouth. Severus opened his mouth and they kissed wetly, tongues slipping back and forth in a small prelude of what was to come.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, running them up and down his back and over his arse. When he insinuated a long finger in between the globes and rubbed along Harry’s pucker, Harry groaned loudly.

“You mean you aren’t with me because of my large...vocabulary?” Severus murmured when Harry drew back to catch a breath. “Imagine my shock.”

“I’m with you because you’ve some other things that are large,” Harry replied, sitting up and stretching. “And speaking of large...ow!”

Severus rolled his eyes. “I should have thought that you’d remember that we are in a cupboard,” he said, even as he pulled Harry’s head down to search his scalp for bruises. “Sudden sitting up is not advisable here, although you appear to be uninjured. Your hard, Gryffindor skull stood you in good stead it seems.”

“That still hurt,” Harry said ruefully. “Maybe if you were on top--”

“Ah, but I thought you wanted to ride me?” Severus murmured. “Although I’m not sure that’s even possible in this space...”

Harry grinned wickedly. “Are we wizards or not?” he asked. Reaching for his wand, he muttered a quick Enlarging Spell and the space got slightly bigger. With a sigh he straightened up. “There, that’s better.”

“It’s still ridiculously tiny,” Severus said. “We could have indulged your fetish in my potions cupboard at home, and there we would have had less chance of being discovered.”

“Oh, but that’s part of the fun.”

Eyebrow raised, Severus said, “Exhibitionism, too, brat? That may be one we can indulge some other time.”

Harry laughed. “Pervert,” he said. 

“Indeed. I am the pervert? Are we in _my_ ancestral home attempting to fornicate?”

“If you wanted to I would,” Harry said, the smile leaving his face as he grew serious. Leaning down once more he captured Severus’ mouth in a bruising kiss before scattering bites across his jaw and onto his neck. “I’d do whatever you wanted to do, you know that,” he said softly into Severus’ neck.

“You are a very...accommodating lover,” Severus acknowledged on a gasp as Harry sucked his Adam’s apple into his mouth. “I have no desire to return -- yes there -- to Spinner’s End, however.” 

“This house has awful memories for me,” Harry said, his fingers toying with Severus’ clavicle before drifting toward his nipple to pinch. “I hate that my last memories of where I grew up are bad ones, so I decided to replace them.”

“With memories of us fucking?”

“Can you think of any better way for me to remember this place?” Harry asked, punctuating his words with licks and nibbles along Severus’ shoulder.

“At this rate I am going to think of this place as where you tried to tease me to death,” Severus growled. 

Shifting and reaching for his wand, Harry tapped it against his thigh and whispered his favourite Lubrication Spell. “I’m not teasing,” he said. Shifting up, he reached behind and began hastily preparing himself. 

Severus’ eyes followed his movements. “Let me assist you,” he murmured, his hand joining Harry’s. 

Harry swallowed hard at the sensation of Severus’ finger joining his inside his slick passage. Their fingers brushed and entwined for a moment as Harry rocked up and down on them. 

“Ready?” Severus’ voice was whisky-smooth, and Harry nodded shakily. Grasping Severus’ cock, he positioned it at his hole. 

“As you can see, I’m definitely _not_ teasing,” he groaned, sitting down slowly.

It took some manoeuvring, but Severus finally managed to grasp Harry’s hips to steady him before thrusting upwards, hissing as Harry’s inner muscles clung to him. Harry rose up slightly then shimmied down, a series of little gasping cries spilling from his lips as he moved. As his adjusted to the stretch of Severus inside him, he moved faster, slamming down, impaling himself over and over and over...

“This may have been...a worthwhile...endeavour,” Severus ground out as he watched Harry move and angled his hips up to meet him.

“Oh God,” Harry panted, reaching for his own prick, only to have his hand batted away by Severus. Grasping Harry’s cock firmly, Severus stroked it even as Harry rode him roughly, mouth open and head tilted back. “Severus, I can’t... I’m going to...”

“Come,” Severus rasped, watching through slitted eyes as Harry did just that, spurting over Severus’ hand and chest even as Harry’s arse clenched around Severus’ cock. His orgasm lasted several moments, during which Severus continued wanking him, coaxing the last few drops from his prick before he was done.

Collapsing onto Severus, Harry didn’t protest when Severus rolled him onto his side and began fucking him in earnest, hard thrusts, and he moaned when Severus’ body tensed, stiffening against him. Severus groaned long and low before coming deep inside Harry. 

As they lay panting, recovering, a sound made them both freeze. Their eyes met in horror and, in a moment of inspiration, Harry reached over and pulled the edge of the small door closed so that they were surrounded by darkness.

“I can’t believe we forgot the sandwiches,” a man said. Footsteps passed in front of the stairs and both men located under them held their breath.

“Dudley?” a querulous voice said. “Did you knock the letters onto the floor?”

Harry choked. “That’s my cousin, Dudley!” he mouthed against Severus’ neck.

“If he finds us, you’re dead, Potter,” Severus muttered back. 

“How was I supposed to know he lived here now, and that he’d come back?” Harry whispered.

Severus bit his shoulder hard and Harry suppressed a yelp. 

Dudley and the mystery woman, who Harry assumed was his wife or girlfriend, stumbled around the kitchen for a while, then walked upstairs. Harry cringed, expecting the stairs to fall in on them at any time. They sounded like elephants.

“I think we should make a run for it,” he said quietly, grabbing his wand and whispering _Lumos_. 

Severus narrowed his eyes but did wave his hand, restoring their clothes. It was quite the production to get dressed in the small space but they managed, not without having to grope each other often, however. Harry was half hard by the time they were done.

“Small spaces, hm?” Severus said, smirking.

Finally they were ready, and both men crawled out, Severus first, then Harry. As Severus began smoothing his robes out, Harry spun and, whispering the counterspell, returned the cupboard to its former dimensions. He breathed a sigh of relief which turned into a yelp upon turning around to run head first into Dudley. 

They stared at each other, and even as Severus readied a Memory Charm, Dudley smiled. “Harry! Good to see you!”

“Hullo, Dudley,” Harry said awkwardly. “We, er, I was just showing Severus my...”

Dudley held up a hand. “It’s okay,” he said. “You just needed to say goodbye?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, something like that,” he said. “Sorry we broke in...”

Dudley shrugged. “It’s all right. Couldn’t keep you out even if I wanted to, could I?”

“No I suppose not.” Harry cleared his throat. “So, um, we’ll just be on our way, then. I won’t be back.”

“Were you both in there together?” Dudley asked, peering into the cupboard. “God, how’d you fit?”

“Very well, thank you,” Severus said silkily. “If you’ll excuse us?” With that he steered Harry past a gaping Dudley and out the front door. 

“Oh God,” Harry cried as they prepared to Apparate. “You think he knew what we were doing?”

Severus smirked. “Given our dishevelled appearances? I suspect so.”

“I can never show my face here again!”

“Had you planned to return again after this?” Severus asked. 

Harry shook his head. 

“Then I suggest that you have achieved closure.” Severus pulled him close. “Perhaps there is something to this theory of yours. I wonder if Minerva would allow us the use of her office...?”

Apparation swept Harry’s shocked gasp away, and in their wake the neighbours of number four, Privet Drive shook their heads and closed their curtains. No one was surprised at the goings on there anymore.

~


End file.
